Because of a Box of Crayons
by ProjectPercabeth
Summary: Because of a box of crayons, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are best friends. Annabeth is a shy girl, but what happens when Percy opens her up and introduces her to some new people? Will she stay behind those doors or open them? Will their picture perfect friendship hold, or burn after Percy meets the new girl named Rachel? What happens if Annabeth has already fallen in love?
1. Chapter 1: First Day Confusion

**DISCLAIMER:**Do not own Rick Riordan or any of his work. I also do not own the fanfiction "Box of Crayons." I am actually a big fan of that fanfiction. Thank you.

**Annabeth's PoV**

The first thing I heard this morning was the soothing voice of my dad waking me up.

"Annie, wake up," He sang.

It's the first day of kindergarten and I'm pretty nervous. This wasn't preschool anymore. In preschool, they only teach you how to get along and cut in straight lines. That's why they call it **pre**school. It's just prep.

But this is the real world now.

I'm going to this K-5 school called "_Half Blood Academy". _I've read all the books. And I mean _all _of them. _"Bonnie's First Day," "Mary Ox gets the Chicken Pox," _but those are fiction, my first day isn't going to be like Bonnie's where she finds out she's been enrolled into a fairytale school and learns how to ride dragons instead of math. That's not going to happen.

Or at least I think it won't…

My name is Annabeth Chase. Otherwise known as "**The Smart One"**

**Percy's PoV**

The first thing I heard this morning is the totally not soothing voice of my mom banging on the door and yelling at me.

"Percy?! Percy! Get up, we're late! Why are you still sleeping? Percy!"

Apparently, I had overslept.

I opened my eyes and counted down from 3. On go, I got up, unlocked the door. Before my mom could notice the now unlocked door, I bolted out of the room. I started running, running for my life. I knew that kindergarten would be the death of me. I'm going to a school called Half Blood Academy. My mom said something about it being like a... D-5 school? K-4? I don't know. Something like that. I heard from Luke, my 7th grade next- door neighbor, that the teachers in that school are scary. He said that if were being bad, they would turn you into an apple. Luke said that he barely escaped with his life. And it's true!

Or at least I think it is.

Oh yeah, and by the way, my name is Percy Jackson. But, I've been told I'm **"The Funny One"**

**Annabeth's PoV**

I slowly got up and headed toward my closet. I found my favorite skirt. It was white with bright yellow lemons all over it. Now that I had the skirt, I needed to find the matching shirt. That's just how it works. I actually found it pretty quickly. It was a nice, clean, white shirt with a huge lemon right in the middle. I put them both on and headed downstairs.

Percy's PoV

As I ran down the stairs I vaguely saw a large figure. _"Well, no going back now," _I thought as I smacked into my mom. I felt her lift me up to her face, tears in my eyes from the painful impact. I let my head hang down in shame.

"Perseus Jackson," My mom said with a dangerously stern voice.

"Yes?" I said as I tried to muster up the cutest and most innocent face a 4 year old could do. And apparently, it worked because my mom automatically softened.

A little.

"Why are you running?" She asked with a more sympathetic voice.

"Because…" I mumbled, my face growing hotter every second this conversation was in motion.

"Because what?" she said. Her tone showed that she was growing impatient.

I looked up, my face burning now, and a tomato red color to match.

"Because I don't want to be turned into an apple!" I exclaimed suddenly bursting into tears.

Men don't cry, but little boys like me do. Don't judge.

My mom chuckled and wiped my tears for me, humor dancing in her eyes.

"And who is going to turn you into an apple?"

"The teachers will turn you into apples if you're being bad!"

"And who told you that?" My mom said.

"Luke," I said, my tears drying.

"You know Luke just like to mess with you." She chuckled.

"No!" I blurted out. "Luke tells me the truth, and that's it." I said, crossing my arms.

Although deep inside, I felt like I didn't even believe that.

"Whatever Perce, let's just get ready for school." Mom said

**A/N: So, you like? It ended up that I made a Wayside Story reference. (I don't own that either.) Please review; tell me if you think I need to change anything in the future. I feel like Annabeth is a little too mature…. I just feel like that's how she'd be in kindergarten though. **

**I try to post a new chapter every week, if I miss a week or two, don't worry, I'm still here. No prob.**

**See ya next week! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Box of Crayons

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Rick Riordan or any of his work. I also do not own "Box of Crayons." I'm actually a huge fan of that fanfiction. Thank you.

Chapter 2

**Percy's PoV**

For breakfast I ate blue pancakes.

And yes, I mean _**blue **_pancakes.

The whole blue thing started about three years ago when I was just a little kid.

_Back then I still lived with my terrible stepfather, Gabe. So he and mom where having a fight. Just like they always used to. They came up with the dumbest things to argue about. One day it was Tumblr versus Instagram, blue food the next. Apparently, Gabe thought there was no such thing as blue food. My mom, of course, disagreed. Gabe folded his arms and said._

"_Ok, what are some examples of blue food?"_

"_Uh…" my mom pondered._

_Just then they heard a new voice calling out something. It was different, higher, smaller. Back then I was just a year old. That voice was me, calling out "Water, water is blue!"_

And those where my very first words.

Not really the ideal "Mama," or "Dada," but it would do. Later on, my parents split up. I finished my pancakes and drank the rest of my orange juice. Me and my mom headed out to the car. We got in and started driving, my confidence renewed, knowing that there's was almost no chance of me coming back home as an apple.

**Annabeth's PoV**

For breakfast I had french toast and lemonade.

It almost time to go to school and I'm getting butterflies in my stomach. What if the kids don't like me? Am I overdressed? Underdressed? I'm not used to this kind of stuff. Will I make friends or not? What will I do during recess? Is my teacher going to be nice? I slowly ate my breakfast, prolonging my time spent at home. When I finally nibbled on the last of my French toast and sipped the last of my lemonade, I got up and grabbed my crayons. Me and my dad headed to the car and started driving.

**Percy's PoV**

Wait… where are my crayons?

First day on kindergarten, only one thing on the school supply list, and it forget it? Why am I like this? Maybe I won't need them. As mom and I approached the building, my anxiety was rising. Mom checked me in and we were ready to go to the classroom. My teacher was a guy. He was in a wheelchair. With a little practice I learned that his name was Mr. Chiron. It didn't seem like we were getting out crayons anytime soon so I felt at ease.

Just for a moment.

Mr. Chiron suddenly asked us to get out our crayons. I panicked. I timid raise my hand and told him about the 'incident' that happened with my crayons.

"Ok. Does anyone want to share crayons with Percy?" Mr. Chiron announce to the students.

No hands went up. I almost started to cry when I noticed a some movement in the back row.

"Me." The girl with her hand raised said.

I picked up my chair and scooched it over to her desk. The assignment was to draw your favorite Greek god. I looked down at the supplies I had to work with.

"Whoa! You have the 64 pack of twistable crayons! So cool!" I exclaimed, looking down at her crayons

"Yeah," She said, lifting her head to until it was at the level where we made eye contact."

"I'm Annabeth Chase," She told me, smile

"Percy Jackson," I said as a flashed a smile back.

**Annabeth's PoV**

Simply talking to people can do wonders.

Percy and I talked about the Greek gods we chose and why we chose them. He pick Poseidon because he thought it was 'awesome that he can make the earth shake.' I picked Athena because she was so smart, kind of like me. It was all around a good conversation and I felt like when I talked to him, all my nervousness just melted away. I talked to him as I would talk to my brother, open and laid back. I was awesome. I wanted this to last. I gathered up my courage and asked…

"Do you want to be my friend?"

And that, is what changed my whole world.

**A/N: Second chapter :O My first update… so exciting! :D Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you gotta do, because I post a new chapter every week. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Recess

**Annabeth's PoV**

What's going to happen next?

It's almost time for recess and I'm so excited. It's the first day of school, and I already have a friend! Every now and then I would look at Percy and smile. I take in his features. Messy, raven black hair, sea- green eyes, nice smile… it's all just perfect.

-LINEBREAK-

It's finally recess! I get out first, so I wait for Percy on the swings. I see him in the distance and call out his name.

"Percy! Over here!" I shout

As soon as he sees me he makes a turn to walk in my direction. We swing for a while, seeing which of us could go higher. It ended up at a tie, although Percy claims that he won. That's when a few people came toward us, and asked us if he wanted to play.

"Do you want to play with us?" I girl with black hair and bright blue eyes asked.

I looked at Percy, who nodded.

"Sure, what's your name?" I asked, smiling, I might be able to make some new friends!

"Well I'm Thalia," she said. "This and this is Nico," she said.

Nice was a rather small boy, his hair was dark brown, his eyes even darker.

"This is Katie,"

Katie, however, has light brown hair, and surprisingly green eyes. Her eyes were really green, kind of like the stem of a plant.

"This is Travis, and next to him is Connor,"

Travis and Connor were identical. They both had curly brown hair, and blue eyes. There was only one difference between them; Connor had a splash of freckle on his nose and cheeks, while Travis didn't.

"And you are..." Thalia continued, waiting for us to answer.

"Well, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." Percy introduced, showing them that smile I loved.

"And I'm Annabeth," I said, claiming a smile of my own.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's get started!" Thalia said.

**Percy's PoV**

It was actually I really fun game. I hid over by the pond, but soon Nico found and I got tagged. Annabeth really seemed into it though; like she was planning everyone's every move. Katie hid in the bushes; she blended in almost too much into that bush. Thalia stayed on the rooftop of the playground, where no one could reach her. She couldn't get down though; I guess she's afraid of heights. Nico, however, was the fastest runner you would ever see, it's almost like he disappeared into the shadows and reappeared somewhere completely different place, so cool. Travis and Connor were just like any other people, running, getting tagged, and running again. It ended with me being it, but I know I'll wipe the floor with them tomorrow.

After recess ended, school was out. I found my mom and said my goodbyes to Annabeth. I was looking forward to school tomorrow. I mean, who wouldn't? You don't get turned into apples and you get to make new friends!

**A/n: Sorry, it was update time and I had a project. I did a short and sweet chapter just to get it done with. I'll update sooner though! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, listen up! I don't own Rick Riordan or any of his work and I never will! I also do not own the fanfiction "**_**Box of Crayons**_**." That is all!**

**Percy's PoV**

Gods I'm excited!

After an hour of puppy dog eyes and begging, my mom let my friends come for a sleepover. My face muscles really hurt, but it was totally worth it.

The group and I have gotten a lot older. Especially Annabeth. She's opened up a lot more and become a better part of the group, not that I didn't like the old her, she'd kill me if I said that. She has started thinking for herself more. She used to look at me, as if she was asking for approval. I didn't really like that. I don't want to the responsible for her life for two reasons,

I make a LOT of mistakes; let's not try to drag her into that.

I'm not a dad… yet. And I'm certainly not HER dad.

I remember that time when we played tag. That was a year ago, since were in first grade now. She looked at me, like I was the one to control if she played tag or not. I almost wanted to bail. But I didn't. I just gave her a smile. I guess she took that as approval. Now she's an independent person. With a lot of pride too. Almost too much pride… it's almost like... hubris.

Thalia hasn't grown up too much. She teases me a lot now, and she's gotten a little bit taller. That's about it.

Katie's eyes have only gotten greener. They're like a hot, electric green. It's pretty cool. Her hair is a little less curly than it was in kindergarten, and she's of course gotten taller. Her voice is a little deeper than that high, giggly kindergarten voice.

Travis and Connor still look identical. They've gotten more freckles… how is that even possible? Instead of the regular guys they used to be, they've gotten to be more mischievous. They even know how to pick locks now! Travis is a little taller than Connor now, but only by like two inches. There are more differences between them now, though. Connor's voice is a little bit higher, and Travis's hair is a little curlier. To top it all off, they always part they're hair opposite directions, but they switch it up every now and then.

Nico is pretty much the same. He's gotten a little bit more muscular (I'm not jealous at all! What are you talking about?). His eyes are now a little bit more of a dark, chocolaty brown now. I know Nico, so his eyes show that right now he's content with life, and doesn't really care about the haters.

Me? I've gotten taller, more muscular, buffer, hotter. All the girls love me!

But not really.

In truth, I haven't grown up at all. My mom and friends always say I'm a lot different than I used to be, but I doesn't seem that way to me.

I guess people really are blind to seeing the change in themselves.

**Annabeth's PoV**

I can't wait to stay at Percy's house!

Since Percy and I are next- door- neighbors, and my parents and his parents are really close, I've been inside his house loads of times. But I've never slept over. It's going to be a night of fun! And the whole group is coming. Even Percy! And the rest of them…. yeah. *blush*

I can't wait till after school!

-LINEBREAK-

-After School-

Ok, so I'm getting ready, and I'm a total mess right now! What should I wear? Should I go there in regular clothes and change during the night? But what if I go there and everybody is in their pajamas? And what if I go in pajamas and everybody is in regular clothes? I'm definitely going to wear my fancy lemon- themed, fluffy pajamas pants. And on top of that I'm going to wear my yellow souvenir Sear's Tower shirt. (I went there last summer). I called Thalia for advice already and she said to just wear 'whatever' so I wore my White T-shirt with a bumblebee that has a yellow tutu on it, and my poofiest, black and yellow skirt. I wore my black jacket on top of it, because it's cold outside. I quickly tied my messy, curly, marigold- colored hair into an even messier ponytail and my mom and I set off.

I just can't wait!

**-TO BE CONINUED-**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff- hanger! I guess I've gotten into Uncle Rick's habit. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Thanks for all the support. I love you guys! But I'm a really bad procrastinator. Please follow, favorite, review, whatever you want to do, because I post new video every week! **

**And here is our **_**Fan of the Week**_**!**

**Cnrbrr with her very nice review that read:**

"**Hahaha i love it :D think you got the being young bang on :D"**

**Thank you Cnrbrr for being so supportive, and if you want to be **_**Fan of the Week**_** then review or follow, either or both! **

**Sayonara! 3**


	5. WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. URGENT READ IT!**

** Ok I know that I get pissed off when authors do this but, I have to.**

**I'm doing an A/N.**

**I just wanted to inform you that a really long chapter is coming up that I worked so hard to prepare it for you guy's eyes. It is in the editing process right now and should come up on Wednesday, November 19th. **

** Thank you for staying true to the story, or if you are just joining us thank you for reading. You guys really are very nice and I never get hate mail or anything. This is my first story so I was expecting a lot of things like "Terrible grammar!" or "Not creative!" but I didn't so that made me really happy :)**

**Also I wanted to announce a little thing I'm doing. So until November 29th I'm going to hold a little thing (sorry I keep calling it a 'little thing') where if I get at least 20 reviews, I will right three long chapters in one week, so start reviewing!**

**Since I'm already on a roll with announcements here, I'm going to make another one. I really do love you guys. Like I know that after every chapter I say 'love you!' but I really, really mean it. I decided to write fanfiction because I thought no one would care to look at it. But people did, and I know it's just a small number, but I doesn't even matter! Because even if only one person read I would still be happy. Lots of people are adding me to their favorites under author and or story. I'm getting view from as close as in my neighborhood or as far as China. And it touches my heart. I've had people ask me if they could take my story and translate it and put it on other websites. So thank you guys for supporting me and staying with me even though you might be pissed off at me. :)**

**Lastly, I'm making a new story called '**_**My Little Monster'**_** Percy is a troublemaker and stuff and falls in love with Annabeth. It's going to be romantic and funny. Go check it out some time! **

**Thanks for reading! Arrivederci! (That's bye in Italian.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover Part 2

**Before you read this, I want you to know that Chapter 4 was an accident, I put chapter one where it was supposed to** **be** **and that you need to read it. I don't own Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's PoV**

OMG it's here!

So in case you're just joining us, I'm going ono a sleepover with Thalia, Travis, Connor, Katie, Nico, and Percy.

So now I'm eating lunch, and I have decided to wear pajamas to go there. The reason why I said 'OMG it's here!' is because the sleepover is starting , like now. In order to be the first one there and leave a good impression of Percy's mom I stuff down my lunch really quick and run out the door. He only lives next door so I can go by myself.

When I arrive I already see Thalia and Percy on the couch playing Mythomagic.

My heart broke a little inside. And I'm not all too sure why.

The fact that I wasn't the first one there even though I'm right next door, leaving Percy worried and alone, or maybe it was that fact that they were playing my favorite game, and laughing and seeming to have a good time, or just the sight of the Athena figurine being slowly broken by Thalia and her rough way of play.

May be it was even just the fact that Thalia seemed way closer to Percy than I'll ever be.

I don't really know, but the thing that I do know is that I felt like crying.

But I sucked it up, put on a brave face, filled my heart up with pride, and confidently stride towards them. I plopped down on the couch right next to Percy and snatch up an Artemis figurine. I don't want anyone to see me a strong girl like me doesn't cry.

"Oh, hi Annabeth!" peeked out from the kitchen. "I was waiting to see when you would get here!"

"Good afternoon ." I said

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Mr. Chase?"

"Good."

"How are your little brothers?"

"Good."

"How is school?"

"Good."

I looked back and saw that Percy and Thalia were now on the floor, engaged in a deadly, godly showdown. They even forgot to invite me.

"How is-"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Ok dear, first door on the left."

"Thank you ma'm"

"You call me mom." Mrs. Jackson said, with a longing look in her eyes. "I've always wanted a daughter."

"Mom!" Percy said, suddenly tuning in, red faced.

Before I could become a part of the argument in progress, I ran to the bathroom, shut the door and started to sob. I made sure to keep down the noise, because you know, bathrooms aren't soundproof, I wish they were, but they're not.

I don't even know how long I stayed in there, but it was enough time to collect myself.

**Percy's PoV**

I knew my mom always wanted a daughter, but in front of Annabeth? Seriously?

Since I was been "Sassy" I got put in the timeout corner. Not the best way to spend my party. Thalia lashed out at my mom for putting me in the corner and now she in the corner with me.

"How are we going to escape?" I whispered ever so quietly. Little did my mom know that we weren't facing the corner, we were facing each other ever so slightly.

"You're not going to escape." my mom said behind us. Opposite corners! Now!

Thalia stomped off to the opposite corner as me.

We both picked up a pen and started to click in Morse Code.

"You kids are so funny," mom smiled. "I remember when i was just like you." She kissed my head.

"You're free, my little spies."

I was really mad at my mom that time. And I was mad at Travis, Connor, and ?Katie for not being her yet. But how could I stay mad when mom just made blue chocolate chip cookies?

Me and Thalia ate them all. They were so good just like my mom always makes it.

Then, we went on an adventure where I was the son of Poseidon and Thalia was the daughter of Zeus and we went on an adventure to save Zeus's lightning bolt and Hades's Helm of Darkness. It was fun, but we got into a little problem and we needed someone smart to figure it out.

That's when I thought of Annabeth she'd been in the bathroom for a little too long. So I called my mom and asked if she could go check on Annabeth.

**Annabeth's PoV**

It wasn't long before I was found out.

Mrs. Jack- I mean 'mom', came in and we had a talk.

"Annabeth, I might be old but I know what's up when I girl is in the bathroom for and hour and a half."

I gulped. Maybe I didn't have to go through this alone after all.

"You like Percy don't you?" mom asked. "I'll understand if you do."

"I do not! I just, for some reason, feel kind of jealous of Thalia for being you know, all buddy- buddy with him, I'm not really sure why, but I just am."

"So you haven't realized it yet?"

"Realized what?"

"Nothing."

Silence…..

"Anyways, lets get you out of here. Percy is waiting." mom said, getting up and then hoisting me up with her.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then hurry up! Let's go!"

"You guys are so cute together." mom murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

So we headed out of the bathroom and into the basement where Percy and Thalia were playing.

**Percy's PoV**

By the time Annabeth had come back Travis, Connor, Katie, and Nico had all arrived. We continued on the quest to find Zeus's lightning bolt together. Me as the son of Poseidon, Thalia as the daughter of Zeus, Annabeth as a daughter of Athena, Nico as the son of Hades, Travis and Connor both as son of Hermes, and Katie as a daughter of Demeter. Annabeth solved all the logic questions, thank the gods she was here.

"So what did I miss?" Annabeth said, smiling. That was the first time I'd seen her smile since the start of this sleepover.

"What?" I said. I was too focused on her smile to listen.

"WHAT DID I MISS!?" Annabeth yelled in my ear.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" I screamed/ shouted.

"BECAUSE YOUR YELLING!"

"THEN STOP YELLING!"

"Ok," Annabeth said, quiet.

It took me a moment to notice it, but the gang was laughing behind us. I decided to ignore it.

"You never answered my question," Annabeth said.

"You didn't really miss anything, but lets see…Thalia and I got a timeout and we started this quest to find Zeus's Lightning Bolt. Then we ran into this problem that we really needed you to solve for us," I listed.

"Oh.. OK," Annabeth said. "Then I don't have anything to worry about," she smiled.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Annabeth replied a little too quickly.

**Annabeth's PoV**

Before we knew it, it was time to take a shower and get in our pajamas. Me took turn brushing our teeth. We all took a bath together in the tub. I know you might think that's weird, but we're in first grade and we're really close friends ok? Back off haters. **A/N: Annabeth acts just like me lol. **

Anyways, after we were finished it was already 6. We ate blue pasta and blue broccoli (Which Percy refused to eat.) We watched _Spirited Away_, my favorite movie. Then we did something special. Travis and Connor bought some special jelly beans. They were call "Bean Boozled" So basically what you go is you empty the beans out in a jar and there is two flavors of every color. A bad one and a good one.

The first one we tried was dark brown. The box said that it was either chocolate fondue or canned dog food. I've of always want to taste dog food, but I'm not taking the chance. Thanks the gods I got the good one. Travis and Connor also got good ones. Thalia, Nico and Percy all got bad ones though. I kind of felt bad, but at least it wasn't me.

The next to we tried was either Juicy Pear, or Booger. Now this one scared me. And when I tasted it, I got my worst fear. Booger. It was salty and Disgusting and it felt slimy. Ew. So we tried the rest. Percy got all bad ones, I got mostly good ones. Travis and Connor both got all good ones. (They probably cheated anyway.) Thalia got mostly bad ones, and Nico got all bad ones. By the time we were finished it was already time to go to bed. I'm kind of sad it was over, but I had fun. Percy has a Queen Size bed so we all shared that instead of using sleeping bags. He also had a T.V. in his room so we watched that until we fell asleep.

**There you go guys! Don't because I worked so hard on this chapter. By the way, I am so so sorry about Chapter 4. It turns out that it was Chapter 1 again. Thank you A the Invisible, for telling me that. And today I hit the one thousand view mark so thanks for the support. Did you know that the color green and rock music activate the part of the brain that induces creativity? Well now you do because I got my room painted green and blasted rock music for hours at a time. And this chapter was 7 pages long so don't complain about the length. Anyways, you guys always make my day with the things you post! Thank you so much!**

**Anyways , Auf Wiedersehen! (That's goodbye in German.)**


	7. Why i haven't been posting

**I was just discharged from the hospital.**


	8. Explanation

Sorry again, this is not a chapter.

Sorry if the last chapter troubled some of you. I was in a car accident and hit my head. I totally lost my memory but then some kind of miracle happened a couple of days ago and BOOM! I remembered. So I had to read my whole story all over again and then I had writers block. Then I had to make up a months' worth of tests and school work. Literally the worst two months of my life. And so I was finally able to write a small 7 word chapter XD. I'll try to get on track again, but I don't know why I need blacking out for hours at a time, must be a side effect of the whole head hitting thing. You don't know how embarrassing it is to be in the middle of a school presentation and blacking out. But I'll give you a little insight as to how it feels.

Teacher: (My Name), please come up to the board a do your presentation.

Me: *sigh* this is technology in the sixties.

Entire Class: Ughhhhhhhhh.

Me: In 1962 the Audio Cassette was invented.

Me: This compares to the modern world because the Audio Cassette is –blacks out-

ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER

*In the nurses office*

Me: *Wakes up*

Me: The first handheld audio device!

Nurse: What?

Me: Nothing.

That happens pretty much all the time. Once I was walking off the bus and I just blacked out and fell. It was cold. But the good thing is that none of my family was vitally injured AND I get a lot of excused school days off AND I get to do less work in school. So that's cool.

This whole thing shows that I'm a good person. Because Percy said,

The best people have the rottenest luck.

Baiiiiiiiiii!


End file.
